


can you take up those spaces in my heart

by 21byuns



Category: SHINee
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, an abundance of kissing, honestly very little plot, just softness cause it’s what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/21byuns
Summary: for jinki, loving jonghyun was the easiest thing he’s ever done.





	can you take up those spaces in my heart

for jinki, loving jonghyun was the easiest thing he’s ever done. at the same time, it was without a doubt the most extremely difficult thing he’s ever done. 

 

the worst part, is jonghyun’s seeming obliviousness to it all. sometimes, jinki thinks, jonghyun stares at him but never actually sees him. sometimes jinki wonders what goes on in jonghyun’s brain when jinki sometimes slips and all but confesses. 

 

taemin constantly jokes about it. mocking jinki’s pining looks and desperate attempts to just. prove to jonghyun that he’s absolutely enamoured by every. little. thing he does. it’s all in good fun until sometimes taemin hits a little too close to home and jinki has to smack him. 

 

“you’re always off in your little head aren’t you?” comes jonghyun’s soft voice. he’s glancing at jinki, his eyes crinkling trying to force the sunlight out of them. the sea breeze lifting his bangs just slightly. 

 

jinki breaks out of his pining thoughts and tries not to think about how lovely it would feel to thread his fingers through his friends chocolatey brown locks. 

 

he returns jonghyun’s smile and brushes their shoulders together, “says the one who spaces out on the daily,” he pauses,“maybe your habits have rubbed off on me.”

 

they’re silent for a few moments and jinki turns away to continue watching the sunset. if he continues to stare at jonghyun’s eyes any longer he just might fall in them. this doesn’t seem to stop jonghyun though. from the corner of his eyes jinki can see the other man’s curious expression. 

 

“what are you thinking about?” he finally asks. it’s the question jinki knew was coming, though he was trying to avoid answering it in any sort of incriminating way. his voice is so soft. so warm and full of tenderness that jinki’s heart clenches and he debates on maybe if this is the right time. 

 

this is the terrifying bit. the part that causes his everything to seize up. he’s loved jonghyun for so long that if he were to stop he’s not quite sure what he’d do. and if jonghyun decided he didn’t love him. couldn’t love him the way he wanted. it would break his heart. 

 

“you.” it’s all he can bring himself to say. trust his voice to say without cracking. 

 

jonghyun’s eyes barely widen, almost like he’d been expecting that. his face softens further, like that was even possible, and he slides his hand across the sand to settle on jinki’s. 

 

“i like your way of thinking,” jonghyun says with a gentle laugh. 

 

and then he’s kissing him. 

 

jinki’s hands move up to cup jonghyun’s face, his thumbs brushing the apples of his cheeks. he feels jonghyun smile, his lips moving just a bit before he pulls back and rests their foreheads together. 

 

“i’ve been thinking about you too. why do you think i’m always looking at you like that?” he whispers and kisses jinki again. softly. a little peck. 

 

“always staring off into space,” another peck. “i’m thinking about this.” this time it’s a kiss to his jaw, featherlight. “kissing you the way you deserve.” a kiss to his nose. “i’ve just been waiting for you to catch up.” 

 

jinki’s heart cant catch up. it’s beating so terribly fast he thinks it might run out of his chest and he pulls back to breathe and let out a very manly giggle. one he’ll never admit to doing. you do silly things when you’re in love. 

 

“i hate you so much. you made me so nervous you absolute fool,” jinki slaps jonghyun’s arm and resists the urge to kiss that conniving grin off his face. then he realizes that...actually he doesn’t need to resist the urge anymore. he leans in and kisses jonghyun again. returning all the ones he received and more. 

 

jonghyun apparently likes to push his buttons and pulls back every so often, just gazing at jinki, teasing him, kissing him to tug at his lip just so before laughing as he scoots away.  

 

“you’re so evil did you know that? i worked up the nerve to bring you all the way down to the beach and confess and you tease me,” jinki complains with no real anger. 

 

“ _ im  _ the evil one?  _ i  _ had to sit here and stare at two suns at the same time. now  _ that  _ is evil,” jonghyun answers and tugs jinki to his chest, hugging him close just as the moon begins to show in the sky. 

 

he wants to push jonghyun away, tell him that he’s a grown man. doesn’t need cuddles by the beach at night. but he is also definitely in love and definitely wants to be held in jonghyun’s arms. it’s always been the safest place for him. 

 

“mm well now i have to look at two moons,” jinki mutters and laces his fingers with jonghyun’s. the other man simply snorts and presses a kiss to the top of jinki’s head. “dork,” he mumbles. 

 

“old ass,” jinki replies. 

 

“older ass,” jonghyun counters. 

 

“stop talking about my ass.”

 

“it’s a nice ass.” jinki slaps his arm. laughs. watches the sun finally disappear. 

 

only the sound of waves is heard. jinki thinks he could sleep. right here if he wanted. not caring about how cold the beach gets at night. not caring that his clothes are getting damper by the minute because of the ocean air. but here in jonghyun’s arms is his best place. 

 

♡

 

jinki thinks about how they first met. he’s at their university’s library with taemin, attempting to teach him physics because if there’s one thing taemin isn’t good at, its physics. trust him to be spectacular at absolutely everything else. it doesn’t help that his attention span is shorter than jinki’s patience. 

 

“taemin i swear to god, if you can’t put your phone down and stop messaging jongin those cheesy stickers he’s ignoring i’m going to throw this ten tonne book at you,” jinki hisses as loud as he can without breaking the library rules. 

 

some of the other students trying to study around them at the desks send glares their way and jinki tries on his best apologetic look all while trying not to knock taemin out of his seat. 

 

he’s too old for this. 

 

“you’re right about that grandpa,” taemin says, smirking and not looking up from his phone. jinki realizes two things. one, he’s beginning to talk to himself out loud. and two, he’s throwing the book at taemin. 

 

except that’s not how it goes. he throws the book, intended for taemin’s head, but somehow the kid has managed to pay attention at that exact moment and he ducks. 

 

the book goes flying onto the table behind them where a guy with the whitest - almost anime protagonist white - hair sits. the man jumps up slightly, and makes an oddly high pitched noise, grabbing the book and turning around to see what is going on. 

 

jinki thinks he’s seen the man he’s going to marry. 

 

taemin slaps his arm. 

 

beautiful, anime protagonist man, meets jinki’s eyes with a look of surprise and then they widen just slightly. “umm… i don’t know if you meant to throw this at me? but i’ll uh, hand it back to you now,” he says and jinki wonders if it’s possible to fall in love with someone’s voice. it’s like the man was born to have the universe’s most soothing voice. 

 

“i’m jinki,” he states rather dumbly, his hand deciding to act on its own accord and shove itself towards the other man. 

 

“jonghyun,” he returns and his eyes soften. beautiful. “do you still need this book?” 

 

jinki startles when jonghyun’s hand slips in his. he feels more like a grade school girl with a crush than a twenty six year old man. he takes note of how warm and soft jonghyun’s hands are, how they fit perfectly together. 

 

taemin nudges his leg with his knee under the table and jinki barely contains his jolt of surprise. he hasn’t answered jonghyun yet. 

 

“yes! yes i need the book back please. i’m trying to teach this idiot physics,” jinki explains and graciously accepts the textbook from the other man’s outstretched hands. 

 

jonghyun’s eyes twinkle as he smiles, “oh, you’re good at physics? i actually kind of need help on the subject. do you mind if i cut in on your little study session?”

 

before he can answer taemin jumps up, knocking his chair back in the process, causing every. single. person. in the library to glance over at them with equally pissed glares. he sends them another round of apologetic looks then turns his face to taemin, sending him his best ‘i’m going to fucking murder you’ look. 

 

“i just remembered jongin rescheduled dance practice to today cause he’s going out of town tomorrow. bye guys! have fun!” taemin rushes out and grabs his backpack and papers before nearly running out of the library. 

 

jonghyun picks up taemin’s chair and gives jinki a sympathetic look, “he’s not very subtle is he?” 

 

jinki shakes his head with a laugh, “he’s air headed at times but he’s probably smarter than me.”

 

“well at least you know physics,” jonghyun counters with a smirk and pulls up his chair next to jinki’s. 

 

he laughs, “at least i know physics.”

 

♡

 

a nudge to his shoulder. jinki looks down to jonghyun’s head resting on his chest. he places a gently kiss to jonghyun’s now black hair, his fingers carding through the soft locks. 

 

“what are you thinking about?” jonghyun questions with a glint in his eyes. his fingers run up and down jinki’s bare arm. he shivers in the coolness of the early morning. 

 

“you.” 

 

jonghyun presses a kiss to jinki’s sternum. “you’re always thinking about me.”

 

he tugs the black locks and ruffles them, “that’s cause you’re always on my mind silly.”

 

“thinking about how you ever doubted you were on mine huh?”

 

jinki resists the urge to flick jonghyun’s nose. “maybe if you didn’t act so oblivious all the time, i wouldn’t have questioned myself,” he retorts with no real malice. 

 

“maybe if you would’ve realized there’s no way i wouldn’t have loved you, especially after our so wonderful first meeting where you threw a book at my head, we could’ve been doing this earlier,” jonghyun fires back and pinches jinki’s arm. 

 

“we’ve been dating for two years now jjong.”

 

“could’ve been four.”

 

jinki tugs jonghyun up so their chests are aligned and gives his best ‘i’m intimidating. fear me’ glare which jonghyun presses a kiss into, quickly dissipating the frown. 

 

“i hate you,” jinki smiles in between kisses. 

 

“promise?” jonghyun asks and giggles which jinki is sure he’ll later admit to never having done. 

 

“i think i’m gonna throw another book at your head to prove it.”

 

“as long as you kiss it better afterwards.”

 

jonghyun, as jinki finds out, is actually not at all hard to be in love with. in fact, it’s probably the easiest thing jinki has ever done in his life. teaching him physics however. a completely different story. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from jinki’s ‘shine in you’ because that’s jongyu’s song and that’s that. 
> 
> idk what this is honestly i never thought id write jongyu but i was listening to voice and i just. felt this urge to write them being soft and well this happened. it’s short and maybe i’ll expand on it who knows. 
> 
> anyways if u like this come follow me on twt [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight)!


End file.
